


When Your Boots Are Well Worn In [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's sick, Danny knows it, and "Fuck you," like "Book 'em Danno," is mostly a term of endearment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Boots Are Well Worn In [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Your Boots are Well Worn In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120757) by gyzym. 



>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

Length: 00:07:07

File size: 6.75 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WhenYourBootsareWellWornIn.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Various Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169166) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
